


Of the future

by Lionheart39



Category: Dr Who - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21767119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionheart39/pseuds/Lionheart39
Summary: Fix points in time pivot around certain people disrupting them must be avoided!
Relationships: Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart/Liz Shaw
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Preparing for Christmas  
Liz Shaw was fuming, here she was three days before Christmas and stranded in UNIT HQ. The snow may well look very seasonal but it didn't make getting around easy. The path down to the Manor was under eighteen inches of snow. Most of the men had been allowed to go on leave a day early to miss the, forecast, white out but as per usual she had been kept behind as there were reports to finish off. Even the Doctor had managed to go on leave, he had been invited by Edward Travers to stay over the festive period. The Brigadier had promised that once the reports were finished Sargent Benton would drive her to the station to catch the train to London. An old flame had been in touch and Liz had a Date, with him to visit the Ballet the next day. The problem had been that even though the Sargent had valiantly got her to the station all trains had been cancelled. So they had returned to HQ and Liz had been seriously annoyed all day. 

Carol Bell had commiserated with her. “Never mind Liz, we usually have a good Christmas. The Brigadier always makes sure we get an excellent Christmas dinner and we have a bit of a party in the afternoon. Everyone let’s their hair down!”

Liz glowered at the Brigadier who, was sat in his office, completing paperwork. “Everyone?” she asked disbelievingly.

Carol laughed, “Yes, the Brig is good at hosting a party.”

Liz snorted. “Well I didn't pay for a Vidal Sassoon hair do and a new Mary Quant dress, for a mess party!”

Carol smiled apologetically. “I'm sorry Liz, he must be someone special. I'll try and arrange getting a call through to him if you want.”

Liz smiled, “Thanks Carol!”

Sargent Benton arrived in the Brigadier's outer office, from the communications centre “Is he in?” he asked Carol. 

She nodded.

“Problem?” Liz asked.

John Benton just pulled a resigned face and knocked on the door!

A minute later, there was an explosion of noise as the Brigadier made an exclamation of abusive language like Liz had never heard from the commanding officer before!

The Brigadier came to the door of his office, “Corporal Bell, get me the minister on the phone and Sir John after that.”

There seemed to be a very fraught ten minutes with the minister and an even more fraught time with Sir John! “But John there is another white out alert and it’s forecasting minus 8, even a Chinook shouldn't be flying in those conditions. Not just for a board of enquiry about General Carrington. Surely it could wait, the guy was unwell. Oh, I see, his brief is insisting! But I still say it's madness putting the Chinook crew and my staff at risk!”

Liz looked at Benton “So where are they holding this board of enquiry?” she asked.

“It'll be Chelsea Barracks, they are having a judicial review of General Carrington’s case.”

“Reviewing what, the guy was as mad as a March hare!” Liz said. “But if we have to fly to London, maybe I can get to my date.”

Benton shook his head. “I doubt it, Miss, not with a whiteout and freezing conditions. That's what the Brigadier is worried about.”

With that the Brigadier shouted for Carol to connect a call to Air Vice Marshall Gilmore. 

Five minutes later he left his office shaking his head. He looked at Benton, “They have even overruled the RAF command. At least it’s been agreed that it'll just be me flying out. They won't need you or Miss Shaw; I am glad to say. Do me a favour John, go to the stores and pick me up a flight suit and helmet.” 

Liz looked at the Brigadier, “I would like to attend the meeting, you could then leave me in London!”

The Brigadier looked at her sternly. “Miss Shaw, this journey will be dangerous and I do not intend to put more people at risk then I have to!”

She tried to argue the point but he just said “No, Miss Shaw!” and stalked away.

At 14:10 the Chinook had landed on the section of the field behind the labs. The area had been cleared of snow by Tom Osgood and the remaining squad.

Liz looked at the Sargent. “The Brigadier isn't happy about this trip!” she said to the head of UNIT's technical section.

“Can’t blame him, helicopters aren't good in weather like this!” the dour man said.

“But they use them to fly supplies to cut off farms!” Liz stated “I saw then taking patients to hospital on the news last night.”

Osgood looked at her as though she was dense. “Yes but they were flying in clear weather once the sun was out! Not in a snow storm. I imagine the Brigadier is hoping the Captain of the chopper will refuse to fly on safety grounds.” 

“Can they do that, disobey orders?” Liz asked surprised.

“Oh yes! They are in charge of £1,000,000 worth of aircraft. Not like breaking a test tube, you don't want to be held responsible for breaking a helicopter.”

“No I suppose not!” Liz said.

Despite her long boots an faux fur coat she was starting to shiver, the Mary Quant Dress she was wearing really wasn't suitable for this weather.

Ten minutes later she saw the Brigadier and the flight crew heading to the helicopter. Obviously the young flight Captain hadn't agreed with the Brigadier, much to his obvious annoyance and Liz's glee. It did the Brigadier good to be overruled at times especially by such a low ranking officer.


	2. Journey in to the unknown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time Lines start changing!

Chapter 2 Journey in to the unknown 

The white out came twenty minutes into the thirty five minute journey. Alistair Lethbridge-Stewart had been looking out of the window. Worriedly he quickly headed towards the flight deck. “Captain you need to Land!” he shouted into his head set. 

The young Captain looked at his co pilot. “We'll give it another...”

“Captain you are off course and flying too low, we need to land!” the Brigadier shouted.

The young Captain looked at his instruments.

“Look over there!” the Brigadier insisted “that glow is the sun, it should be on the right if we are flying towards London! You are off course and too low! We need to drop the distress beacon and....”

With that there was an almighty bang and the squealing of metal on metal as the helicopter ploughed into a pylon.

Alistair Lethbridge-Stewart found himself flung back into the main fuselage. For several seconds he just laid stunned then he could smell burning and aviation fuel. He also heard a woman scream from somewhere further back in the aircraft. Pulling himself to his feet he moved down towards the rear, the low level emergency lighting confirmed his suspicion, the helicopter was laid on it's port side. He saw Liz Shaw, a few yards further on she was starting to get to her feet. Staggering towards her he pulled her up and dragged her towards the door. It was above their heads. He shimmied up the rope that was hanging down from the winch arm and struggled to open the door, then pulling himself up he checked for danger, seeing none he dropped back into the helicopter and boosted Liz up through the door. He followed her out. He checked the drop to the ground it was about twelve feet, he pulled his helmet off and clamped it on Liz's head and pulled the straps tight.  
Then he shouted at her above the wind, “Jump and roll, when you hit the ground! The snow will cushion your fall!” 

Liz was about to object when he pushed her off, as her feet met the ground she rolled. He jumped down next to her executing a perfect parachute roll. Getting to his feet he grabbed her by the hand and pulled her away from the wrecked craft.  
“Stay here he yelled as they got about 300 yards away, he ran back towards the helicopter. He was about 70 yards away when it exploded.  
Liz saw him fly backwards to the ground. She caught her breath and crawled forward towards him, her heart in her mouth. The heat from the flames engulfing the wreckage hurting her face.

The Brigadier was laid motionless. He had a large gash over his right eye. “Brigadier” Liz croaked.

He didn't respond. 

“Alistair!” she called and touched his face.

His eyes opened. “Miss Shaw?” he murmured. Then he blinked and sat up slowly wincing and clutching his head. “What the hell were you doing on the flight. I told you that you couldn't come! I said it was dangerous!” He saw the shocked look on her face, so modified his voice. “Come on we need to get away from the wreckage and into some shelter.” He tried to stand but found he had difficulty keeping his balance.

Liz bent down to examine his head, she could see a nasty gash and a bruise forming, he had obviously been hit by a piece of the wreckage. She helped him to stand and supporting him they headed towards a near by tree.

The Brigadier sat down on the ground and lent back against the tree. 

As the fire started to die down she became aware how cold it was.

“What a waste!” the Brigadier muttered “Why the hell don't they ever listen. Some days I think I should just chuck this job. Politicians and bureaucrats never listen and I get to write to more bereaved widows, children and parents. Do you know the most depressing part of this Liz? There will be more trouble over the loss of the blasted helicopter then there will be about the men!”

Liz Shaw blinked, she wasn't surprised at his sentiment, she knew he hated losing men, but the fact he had called her Liz.

He had pulled his army scarf from around his neck, he wadded up his hanky and placed it on the gash on his forehead. Liz stopped him and taking her own scarf, which was much softer and would serve better as a bandage, wrapped it around his head. 

Alistair saw her shiver and gave her his scarf. He then noticed fully how she was dressed. He used the tree to help him get to his feet. He unsnapped the press studs and unzipped his flight suit. 

Liz looked at him shocked. “No Brigadier...” she started to say.

“Miss Shaw, you will freeze to death in those clothes. I have my uniform under this suit. I will have enough to do to keep me warm. Also even though I have to admit your outfit is very becoming, it is certainly not suitable for the work we will need to do, if we are going to survive long enough to be rescued.”

Liz stepped into the flight suit, which was still warm from the Brigadier wearing it. She fastened up the zip and instantly felt much better. She had to roll the legs and the sleeves up which were much too long. She saw a slightly amused lip twitch from the Brigadier. But tactfully ignored it.

She saw him stagger slightly as he walked back towards the wreckage. She hurried forward and grabbed his arm. He looked as if he was going to argue but then seemed to be hit by a wave of dizziness so he held on to her to stay on his feet. Then as it passed, he gave her a quick smile. “Thank you Miss Shaw!”

They surveyed the wreckage. There was a large fuselage panel detached from the frame. “We need that! Can you drag it back to the tree pleas, Miss Shaw.” 

Liz was surprised at how light the panel was. She knew it would be Aluminium but never realised how thin the material was.

She looked back to see the Brigadier hunting around the wreckage. He started pulling items out and piling them up. Including a couple of life jackets, rope, a small first aid tin and a fire axe. 

As he brought the items he had secured back to the tree he removed a pen knife from his pocket and going to a pine tree cut several branches. He beckoned Liz over. 

“We need as many branches of this size as you can cut and drag back. But don't go further from here than you can see. I don't want to waste time having to locate you if you become lost!”

Liz had brought a large number of the branches back and could hear the Brigadier as he was chopping wood somewhere near by.

Liz felt a little insulted by the Brigadier’s comment. She wasn't stupid she would just follow her footsteps if she became lost! An hour later when another whiteout started she understood the Brigadier’s worries. She looked around frantically, her first instinct had been to look for her foot prints but the wind had covered them over with the light dusty snow. She looked around anxiously, she had no idea where the tree was the white out had totally disorientated her. She was lost and starting to worry. That’s when she heard him shouting her name. She was just about to move off to her left when he grabbed her hand. Come on miss Shaw, this way, he had come from in front of her. She looked puzzled. 

“It's the wind Liz, it distorts sound.” 

He led her back unerringly to the tree that now had a lean to shelter constructed under it. The Aluminium panel was one of the long sides and was propped up by the tree trunk and an A frame of thicker branches. The other three sides were made of the branches Liz had provided covered with snow to block out the wind. A small doorway was near the trunk of the tree. On the ground near it was a smaller panel that could be dragged in place like a door.

“It's a bit rough,” the Brigadier said, “but it should suffice until morning.”


	3. Deeper Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liz and the Brigadier share stories.

Chapter 3 Deeper understanding 

Inside was lit by a small fire built inside the tin, that had once held a first aid kit, with a piece of metal positioned to direct the smoke up to a hole in the roof. 

Liz found the two life jackets inflated to sit on. There was enough room inside for two people to sit down. It’s a bit cramped I know

She looked around appreciatively then said , "The smaller the space the easier it will be to warm up. “It's a real home from home Brigadier.” 

A supply of half burnt sticks was piled near the fire, these had obviously been collected from around the helicopter wreckage.

Liz smiled when she saw a flask. “Is that a flask of Sargent Benton’s coffee she asked hopefully!”

He nodded “But “ the pulled a sad face and shook the flask it made a nasty rattling sound. 

“Oh!” Liz said disappointed.

“I am afraid I could only find a couple of tins of flying rations. So we have starters of Barley Sugars followed by Mint Humbugs. The RAF doesn't seem to understand the term ‘emergency rations.’ But I have found a few chestnuts to roast and we can have a brew of pine nut tea! But that will need filtering before it's drinkable.” 

Liz pulled a packet containing a new pair if tights from her coat pocket and smiled.

The Brigadier grinned, “Beats using a rinsed out army sock, but may cut down on the teas flavour!” he quipped.

Liz grimaced.

Now that they were out of the wind Liz felt a whole lot warmer.

“Do you think it will take them long to find us?” Liz asked.

“Well we were well off course, but seeing as we brought a main power line down I expect they will locate us pretty quickly. We were lucky the power seemed to be out before we hit it or none of us would have escaped.”

They filtered the concoction of melted snow and pine nuts that had been in a tin over the fire into the flask cup and passed it between them. They both grimaced at the taste, but it put some warmth in their stomach’s. “I think I prefer the sock version!” The Brigadier said.

The roasted chestnuts were much better fare. Liz reminisced about woodland walks with her parents and sister. And eating chestnuts at Christmas.

“This reminds me of artic training expeditions,” the Brigadier laughed. He went on to tell Liz stories of the UNIT training expeditions, to Norway, about, Captain Munro’s encounter with a polar bear. Then he told her about Sargent Benton trying to teach Tom Osgood to ski. He asked her opinion about his idea of having a snowman building competition for the HQ staff on Christmas morning!

This was the first time the two of them had ever had a proper conversation. Liz had always resented the commanding officer for dragging her away from Cambridge. She had never understood why his subordinates all seemed so devoted to him. But now listening to him speak of his past and about the people under his command, she saw the man not just the soldier and realised how she had misjudged him. He obviously cared a great deal about the people under his command.

Liz shivered and the Brigadier placed an arm around her, Liz knew before today she would have been horrified if he had done this but now she decided she didn't mind at all. In fact it was rather nice. 

He suddenly looked at his watch. “Excuse me Miss Shaw!” he said scrambling out of the shelter.

Liz looked after him puzzled and slightly worried, she followed him out. He was stood looking up at the stars in the now clear sky. The wind had stilled and Liz heard him as he said, “Sleep well Tiger, Daddy loves you! I'm sending you a kiss by our star!”

He turned around and looked embarrassed when he realised she had heard him. “I know, it's stupid and maybe, like her mum, she's given up on me, but just in case!”

He thrust his hands in his pockets and walked away. Liz followed him and touched his arm.

“No it's not stupid, Alistair. I'm sure she still looks at your star every night and thinks of you.”

He gave her a slight smile and his eyes seemed to glisten in the moon light.

As they turned to go back to the shelter the Brigadier stumbled. Liz caught him. “Alistair are you alright?”

He smiled weakly, “Blasted headache is getting worse!” he said gently touching his head.

“Alistair are you feeling dizzy or sick!” She asked worriedly 

“A bit nauseous, and terribly tired!”

Liz wished there was enough light to check his pupils, she was becoming seriously worried.

As she guided him back to the shelter she said, “Tell me about your daughter!”

He smiled at the thought of his little tiger. “ Her name is Kate, I call her Katie. She is blond like her mum but her eyes are brown, she reminds me of my Mum the way her hair curls and the way her brow creases when she is angry with me. She is fearless......”

Suddenly he went rigid and collapsed to the ground. Liz dropped to her knees next to him just as he started fitting! 

Liz placed her hands either side of his head saying his name urgently. She felt warm tears running down her face, she felt so helpless. Here she was a Doctor but there was nothing she could do to help him.


	4. Explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor, Curator and Liz piece together the clues to the changes in the time line.

Chapter 4 Explinations

She became vaguely aware of a terrible noise. She had heard it before, she turned her head to look and the TARDIS, materialised. 

The Doctor, he'd got the TARDIS working. 

She turned back to the Brigadier, “Alistair the Doctor is here hold on.”

Suddenly someone pulled her aside and pulled the still convulsive man into his arms.

Liz looked at the young man! “No! No, it didn't happen like this! Alistair, come on old man! This didn't happen!” there were tears running down his face.

A young woman appeared at his side, “Doctor that isn't helping, put him down I need to give him a shot of anti convulsive drugs.” 

“Yes, yes of course sorry!” the young man spluttered.

Liz looked at the young man shocked, “Doctor!” she muttered. The young man turned a panicked, tear stained face towards her.

“I'm Dr Martha Jones,” the young woman said, “ how long has he been having convulsions?”

“They started less then a minute ago.” Liz confirmed.

The Doctor looked at Martha, “That's good.. isn't it?” he asked desperately.

“Yes, but only if you get us to Dr Roper, without delay.”

The young man picked Alistair up and staggered into the TARDIS, he looked at Liz, “Come on Liz we don’t have time to waste!”

The Doctor laid Alistair on the floor and went to the console. 

Martha was knelt by Alistair using a pen light to check his pupils. Liz joined her. She helped Martha remove the bandage!

“There's obviously a bleed on the brain, we’ll need to remove part of the skull to relieve the pressure!” Liz said.

Martha shook her head, ”We are going to the 21st Century, Dr Roper uses fiber optic Lasers and clot busting drugs to treat this type of injury. It’s revolutionary and much safer.”

Liz looked at the young woman amazed.

“Doctor, land outside the prep room, Andrea's team, will be waiting for us there.”

Liz stroked Alistair’s hair back. “Hang in there Alistair, you're going to be alright.”

The TARDIS landed and within seconds three UNIT medical orderlies, in scrubs, wheeled in a trolley and lifted Alistair on to it. A tall older woman shone a light into the Brigadier's eyes, “How long did he have convulsion for?” she asked,.

“Less then a minute, I administer the Clobazam as you instructed!” Martha said. 

“Excellent! Martha do you want to scrub in?” 

Martha nodded. Liz was about to say she wanted to too when a large older man interrupted her.

“No, Dr Shaw, you observing this procedure would damage the timeline even more then it is already damaged.” 

Liz watched the Brigadier being wheeled through to the operating theatre and felt shocked and desperate. The Doctor had been about to follow Martha when the old man grabbed his arm.

“The best thing you can do for Alistair, is find out why this event changed. Someone has altered his time line. We have to find out who and why. Otherwise he'll never be safe!”

Liz sat looking at the two men. The younger one wearing a suit and bow tie was pacing the room. The other was sat watching him tapping his fingers nervously against the top of his cane.

Liz looked back up at the clock, it was only two minutes since she last looked at it.

Finally the older man snapped at the younger one, “Sit down for goodness sake! Alistair is in the best of hands. Dr Roper sounds confident she can help him. So let’s sort out why his timeline has changed.”

The younger man clapped his hands together, “Right!” he exclaimed too loudly, “Yes, Curator, you are right. Down to business! “

“Well, we know Alistair flew out on December 22nd to the review for General Carrington. We also know his helicopter went down after hitting a pylon in a white out and that only Alistair survived!” The younger man said. “When they found him he had nothing more than a concussion. He had been struck on the helmet by a lump of metal.” 

The older man, this new Doctor had called, Curator nodded.

He thought for a while “I, you,” he smiled at the Doctor, “was at Edward Traves’s house when Liz phoned to say the Brigadier’s helicopter have been reported lost! You sounded most upset..”

The Curator stopped talking and both men stared at Liz, “You were at UNIT HQ, you certainly weren't on the helicopter!” the Doctor accused.

Liz looked terribly upset. “I was wearing his helmet, he put it on me before he pushed me out of the Helicopter to the ground!” Liz said her voice choking.

The Curator, was shaking his head “His chivalry was always his undoing!”

“But why were you on the helicopter Liz?” The Doctor asked.

“I had a Date, I was meeting an old flame, Carl Thascales, to go to the Ballet!” Liz said then stopped. She blinked, looked confused then stammered “I.. I hate the Ballet. I would rather watch paint dry! ....And I don't know anyone called Thascales..”

“No, but I do the Doctor snarled!”

“I ran into him in London last week and....” Liz said, she looked at the Curator in panic! “I can't remember!” she looked horrified! “Carol got a call to him this morning and he told me to smuggle myself on to the helicopter...!. Oh No, Alistair, getting hurt, this is all my fault!” a totally distressed Liz sobbed.

The older man went over to her and put his hand on her shoulder. “No, Liz, no it wasn't but we do know who is to blame!”

“I'll kill him,” the Doctor muttered murderously.

“No you won't old chap, you will, explain to him about the fixed points and how Alistair is the pivotal person, pointing out the consequences if anything should happen to him! Eve, the Master, isn't stupid enough to try and alter fix points in time and space.”

The two men exchanged glances and the younger Doctor left in the TARDIS. Thirty minutes later he returned looking like he had been in one hell of a fight. He spat into his handkerchief then looked at the dislodged tooth in disgust! 

“He's got the message!” the Doctor snarled.

The Curator smiled knowingly.


	5. What has to be.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and Curator find that the disruption to the time line isn't over yet.

Chapter 5 What has to be.

"Where's Liz?” the younger Doctor asked.

“Alistair, is out of theatre. Liz is just checking up on him.” The Curator said.

The Doctor looked at the Curator enquiringly. 

“A Picture perfect procedure, Martha’s description of the events,” the Curator said smiling. “it'll seem nothing more than the concussion he should have had, apart from the small scar on his neck where the catheter for the laser insertion tool is located. They have disguised that to look like a shrapnel wound.”

The Doctor smiled, “Well let’s just use the TARDIS to check everything is back on track.”

Both men looked at the TARDIS screen in disbelief. “What, the hell's gone wrong,” the Doctor demanded. “Oh no Alistair!” He exclaimed as he charged out of the TARDIS. 

The Curator hobbled out after him.

Martha and Dr Roper looked up disapprovingly as the Doctor crashed into the Brigadier's room.

“How is...” the Doctor gasped looking worriedly at the man on the bed.

“He's doing really well, he should be regaining consciousness in the next half hour. It's gone as smoothly as possible.” Dr Roper said looking at the Doctor and smiling.

The Doctor turned towards the Curator looking puzzled. 

The Curator looked at the Doctor “I think I see the problem and this one could be more troublesome to solve!” he said pointing at Liz who was sat holding Alistair's hand.

The Doctor’s eyes opened wide with understanding.

“Liz, we need to talk!” the Doctor said.

Liz looked at the Doctor, “Not now Doctor, I want to be here when Alistair wakes up!”

“Err, Dr Shaw, I'm sorry but that isn't possible!” the Curator said .

Liz looked at the two men with a stubborn determination. That look worried both men.

“Liz this is important, we need you to listen to us or it could change everything.”

Liz kissed Alistair’s brow and reluctantly left the room.

“Liz you and Alistair can not be together,” the Doctor told her. “You have had the letter from Cambridge and you have decided to go back, straight after Christmas!”

Liz glared at the Doctor. “No Doctor, not now, I'm staying at UNIT and I'm going to look after Alistair. He needs someone to take care of him.”

The Doctor ran his hand through his hair and looked at the Curator for help.

“Liz, I know the Doctor has told you about fixed points in time. There are also people these fixed points pivot around. Now in the 1970’s and 80’s, on Earth, there were a lot of fixed points. We, in our arrogance always assumed these fixed point pivoted around us, The Doctor. But they didn't, what we failed to take into account was who else was present at all these events.” The Curator said.

“Alistair?” Liz asked.

The Curator nodded. “Now three of these fixed points have happened. The Yeti's, The Cybermen and the Project Inferno incidents. But there are at least four others in the future that pivot around Alistair. The slightest change could totally disrupt the future as it should be!”

“I'm sorry Curator but......”

“Liz this isn't up for debate. You can not be with Alistair. If you are it could put his and all of the Earths future at risk!” the Doctor blurted out.

“But...”

The Curator looked at Liz sorrowfully. 

“But I love him.” she stammered.

The Curator smiled “Liz, I know and I'll tell you a secret, he's been falling in love with you from the moment he first met you. If it was possible, Liz, I would let you be with him. Let you take care of him. I love Alistair too. I also know he is going to go through some awful experiences and suffer quite a lot before he finds true peace and happiness.”

Liz looked down at the floor then raised a tear stained face to the Curator. “So despite loving each other we can never be a couple!” she said.


	6. Spoilers for the future.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liz is given an insight to the future.

Chapter 6 Spoilers for the future.

Liz was crying, but not wanting either man to see her doing so.

The Curator put an arm around Liz and pulled her towards the window. He pointed down to the street. Looking down three floors to the street outside she saw a taxi draw up and an old man get out, as he looked up Liz realised it was a much older Alistair Lethbridge-Stewart. He was stouter, had a beard and lent heavily on a cane. 

Liz caught her breath, seeing Alistair old and frail made her heart ache even more.

Then she saw a grey haired woman exit the taxi. She saw Alistair take her arm and the woman raised her face towards him and he quickly kissed her. Liz caught her breath as she recognised an older version of herself.

She turned, looking at the Curator in wonder, then looked back down at the couple.

“They have been married just over ten years. They argue, make up and generally drive each other mad, but most of all they are head over heels in love with each other.” The Curator said smiling fondly. 

Liz smiled and looked at the Curator.

A few minutes later the Doctor brought the older Liz into the room. You mustn't approach each other the Doctor warned.

Both Liz's looked at each other amazed. Both having hundreds of questions flying through their minds. 

The Curator smiled at the older Liz, “We just have one question, was the wait to be with Alistair worth it?”

The older Liz smiled! “Oh yes, every minute of it!” the older woman said with certainty.

“So I have to wait over 30 years for love?” Liz asked.

The older Liz shook her head. “Oh no, I have had a few relationships, not always with who I expected them to be with. I'll just say go with it. But the most important one, well that was well worth waiting for.“

A young officer entered the room, “Mrs Lethbridge-Stewart, the General is looking for you. He says the car will be here in a minute to take you both to ‘this blasted event’ his words not mine.” The young officer said trying unsuccessfully to suppress a grin.

The older Liz smiled, “Best get going, if he saw you three together I'd never get him away from here.” As she got to the door she turned back towards the younger Liz “Make sure you visit the roof garden when you come to the Millennium, New Years Eve, party at UNIT HQ. There will be someone special up there looking at the stars.”

The Curator looked at Liz as they watched the old couple leaving the building arm in arm as they were being escorted to a UNIT car. “That's Alistair‘s .. and your future if his timeline isn't disrupted. If it is ... who knows. You just being in the wrong place today almost got him killed!"

Liz smiled sadly. “So long as you promise to make sure that that is our future Doctor,” she said looking at the young man sternly, “I will wait.”

Liz smiled sadly as she took one last look at Alistair through the window of the door to his room before the Doctor returned her to UNIT HQ, where she should have been that day. She arrived in time to hear Sargent Benton tell everyone the news that the Brigadier’s helicopter had gone missing. She played her part the best she could. Acting upset was the easy part.

Alistair was taken back to the crash site a few minutes before the rescue team arrived. He was found in a make shift lean to, suffering concussion. The Doctor had wiped any recollection of Liz being there from his memory.

Neither Liz nor the Brigadier mentioned how devastated their parting left them feeling, as Liz left to return to Cambridge just after Christmas. 

The Brigadier was slightly confused by her parting words. “Keep looking at the stars Alistair, see you in the next Millennium.”

Lovely woman, he thought. He would miss her terribly , but like all scientist she was infuriatingly hard to understand!


	7. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Years Eve 1999

Epilogue New Years Eve 1999

Liz stepped out of the lift on to UNIT’s roof garden. A tall thick set man was looking up at the Stars. She approached him and took his arm. Her heart felt full as he looked down at her and a wonderfully warm smile lit up his face.


End file.
